Josh and the Big Wall!
Josh and the Big Wall! is the ninth episode of VeggieTales. This episode is a retelling of the Bible story of Joshua and the Battle of Jericho. Plot The Israelites, having been held as slaves in Egypt, are liberated by Moses (Mr. Nezzer) and led to the Promised Land. However, they flee upon seeing Goliath's family in the land and are barred from the Promised Land for forty years. Upon the completion of their forty-year exile, Moses has died, and Joshua (Larry the Cucumber) has become leader of the Israelites. Joshua leads them back to the Promised Land, but the city of Jericho stands in their way. The Israelites are then met by the defenders of Jericho (the French Peas) who taunt them from atop the city's great walls. Joshua tries to explain that God has given this land to the Israelites and that therefore the defenders will have to step aside, but the Israelites are instead met by more insults and smug jeering. When a slushy falls off the wall and hits Jimmy on the head, Joshua decides that the Israelites should fall back and regroup. That night, Joshua meets the commander (Archibald Asparagus) of the Army of the Lord who tells him how the Israelites are to take Jericho: they must march around the city once a day for six days; on the seventh day they are to march around it seven times while the priests blow their horns, and all scream as loud as they can at the same time. At this point, the messenger states, the walls of Jericho will fall. Joshua reports this to his team the next morning, but the rest of the Israelites have ideas of their own. Pa Grape wants to go back to Egypt, and Jimmy and Jerry plan to attack the wall with a giant rocket they just constructed and the Israelites applaud (despite not having hands). Eventually, they agree to try it God's way and proceed to Jericho later that day. While marching around the walls, the Israelites face more trouble; the city's defenders insult them all the more, turning their taunts into a choreographed musical number, while Joshua and the agitated Israelites try to ignore them. Unfortunately, the taunting turns to a super semi-frozen battle when the Jericho defenders use slushies as their weapons to attack the Israelites, forcing them to retreat. The end of the day finds the drenched and desperate Israelites on the verge of rebellion, while Joshua refuses to quit. At this point, Junior, one of the Israelites and the co-narrator, intervenes and convinces them to continue with the plan. He says that God's way always works out in the end. The Israelites agree to stick with the plan, despite more slushy attacks and taunts. On the seventh day, they blow their horns and scream. At first, nothing happens. The Jericho peas laugh, but then the walls collapse under them. With that, the Israelites continue their journey towards the Promised Land. Characters * Bob the Tomato as Israelite * Junior Asparagus as Israelite * Larry the Cucumber as Josh * Archibald Asparagus as Commander of the Army * Sheep (debut) * Moses Mr. Nezzer (Josh) (debut) * a burning bush (debut) * Peas Israelites as Themselves * Pa Grape as Israelite * Tom Grape as Israelite * Percy Pea as Israelite * Scooter Carrot as Israelite * Jimmy Gourd as Israelite * Jerry Gourd as Israelite * Israelites ark-beares (debut) * Aunt Ruth (debut, cameo) * Baby Pickle (debut, cameo) * Goliath (cameo) * Ark Peas (debut) * Silly Song Narrator * A little boy (debut) * three cebus (debut) * A sick cebu (debut) * A sad cebu (debut) * A mute cebu (debut) * A hippo (debut) * Dad Asparagus (picture) * Lovey Asparagus (picture) * Grandpa George (picture) * Pilot (debut) * The bull (debut) * Unnamed potato father (picture) * Unnamed potato son #1 (picture) * Unnamed potato son #2 (picture) * The bull's cousin (debut) * A cow (debut) * The Peach (picture) * Barry the Cucumber (picture) * Jerichites (debut) * Injury Jerichitian (debut) * Qwerty Category:VeggieTales series Category:Episodes